Wish
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: Lex makes a wish, and somehow it comes true...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wish

Rating: PG- Can change in later chapters...

Pairing: None for the moment, if you want a certain pairing, let me know and I'll think about it. =)

Disclaimer: Smallville is not mine

Author: Silent Train Conductor

**Chapter 1**  
  
The night was still, and off in the distance the only sounds that could be heard were the hooting of various owls. The young girl squirmed slightly as she stood in the middle of the forest. She looked to the sky and saw the many shooting stars racing across through the branches of trees. She looked behind her and wondered if her parents would notice she had gone. She shook her head, not likely.  
  
She suddenly cocked her head as she heard faint murmuring. That's odd...who besides her would be in the woods at this hour? The murmuring sounded as if they came from the clearing, where she happened to be headed. A better view of the shooting stars, she smiled faintly to herself. Her one weakness.  
  
She crept closer towards the clearing and peeked behind the tree's trunk. Her heart got caught in her throat as she realized who it was! He was sitting there, as if it was normal to be in such a position. She searched her mind for his name...Lex. Yes, that's right...Lex Luthor, wasn't he committed a while back? What was he doing in her forest? Did he...want to tear it down? She swallowed nervously, even if he did, she better go on back home...didn't want to get caught, or get hacked up by a mad man. As she turned to go the other direction, she stopped as she heard him speak up again.  
  
"Mom..." he whispered. The girl turned back around and tuned in, curious on what he had to say. "I try so hard Mom...but I can't...I can't..." She looked up towards the sky as he was. Watching the stars go by. One...two...three...four, there were so many tonight. She smiled again and snapped out of her trance and looked towards the boy billionaire again.  
  
"I just wish..." the girl froze as Lex's voice cut through the forest...her heart beating wildly. She looked up towards the sky again, five, six, seven, eight, nine... "I just wish...I had a family like...like...the Kents...to be happy...and actually be loved." ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. They stopped. The girl swallowed, and her mind shouted a deep and forceful NO! She couldn't grant him his wish; it would just hurt him, like it hurt all of the others. She fought with herself, no! She would be careful this time! She would make him happy, besides how much horrible can his life get? Doesn't even a Luthor deserve happiness? The other part of her was silent, as if accepting that she would not win the battle. She nodded to herself and stepped out into the clearing.  
  
Lex sighed, knowing his wish would never come true. Even with all those stars shooting across the night sky. He smiled thinly as he remembered how his mother would always tell him to be sure to make a wish, for you never knew when one might come true. He had found this spot a while back when he was searching for his dad at one point. He liked how the spot seemed to give of a mystical feeling and seeing as how tonight the sky seemed to be just handing out stars; he took the night off in remembrance for his mother.  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind him.  
  
"I can make your wish come true." She whispered and Lex, slightly unnerved looked towards her with a look of doubt and amusement in his eyes. She seemed to be around Clark's age, perhaps a bit younger. Lex snorted to show how he thought of her remark and continued to look to the sky.  
  
"Sure you can. Just like these stars can." He looked back towards her and gave her a smirk. She nodded, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice and made her way to sit in front of him.  
  
"Do you really want such a wish?" She continued to whisper, her voice giving off a bit of fear. Lex raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Finding himself wanting to answer, just in case there was...no, ridiculous. How could a girl grant him his wish?  
  
"Because..." she looked to the sky again. "I can make it come true..."  
  
"Would I have wished for it if I didn't?" Lex was growing to be a bit irritated, who was this girl anyway? At his words the girl said nothing but merely looked into his eyes, and he suddenly felt himself to be...happy. She then stepped closer to him; Lex completely ignored her...he felt...happy! The girl then leaned in and gave a quick kiss on his forehead...and suddenly, his world went black.  
  
Lex groaned when he opened his eyes, and pulled the covers over his head to block the sunlight streaming in. His head was pounding; ugh...he didn't remember drinking anything out of the ordinary yesterday. Of course...what did he remember? Stars, yes he remembered stars...lots of them. He turned, expecting to go onto the other side of his bed when he fell right onto the floor. He groaned slightly, and tried to cover himself up again with the blankets. Maybe he could still go to sleep...  
  
"Lex? Honey? Are you all right?" Lex's eyes shot open. That voice...could it be? He looked up and his heart sank a bit as he realized that it wasn't his mother, but none other than Martha Kent. His eyebrows furrowed, why was he expecting his mother anyway? He then turned back to Martha and looked at her with confusion apparent on his face.  
  
"Mrs. Kent? Where am I?" Martha looked worried and bent down to look him over, holding his head in her hands. Lex accepted the motherly gesture, too confused to do anything else. Martha kissed him on his forehead, and that was when a brief flash came to him.  
  
_"I can make your wish come true..."_  
  
Lex looked up at Martha oddly and managed to sit himself up. He then looked her in the eye again and repeated.  
  
"Where am I?" Matha clicked her tongue and enveloped him into a hug.  
  
"You're right here Lex, in your room. On our farm." As he was pressed against Martha Lex's eyes widened. His room? Our farm? What was going on.?  
  
"Wha—Who—Who's my real father?" He cringed fearing the answer.  
  
"Why your real father was Lionel Luthor sweetie. Are you all right? Maybe I better call Jonathan..."  
  
"No. No. Mrs. Kent, I'm fine." It was then his brain registered the past tense. "Excuse me...was?" Martha Kent kept on her worried glance and instinctively went up to feel his forehead.  
  
"Not hot..." she muttered. Lex grabbed onto her arm as she held it up against his forehead.  
  
"No, Mrs. Kent...I'm just...disoriented...must have been the fall." Martha nodded, still not taking the worried look off her face. She made way to stand up, but Lex held her down. "Please, stay...and explain...Where's my father?" Martha sighed sadness overtaking her form.  
  
"Oh Lex," she murmured and again pulled him into a hug. "He's been dead since you were nine..."  
  
**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wish

Rating: PG- May change

Pairings: None as of yet

Disclaimer: Reads off a cue card I do...struggles...not...own Smallville.

Author: Silent Train Conductor  
  
Thank you to my reviewers, and I hope this fic continues to be interesting =D!  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
He was sure his heart skipped a beat. He started to grow frantic. Was this real? Was he having one of his episodes? No, if he was, then he wouldn't be the wiser...would he? Perhaps a dream...yes, a dream. His father couldn't be...be dead? Could he?

**_OOooOO_**  
  
Martha Kent noticed the stillness in Lex's form, and how his eyes became glassy and clouded over. The adoptive mother shook Lex for a bit, fearing for him. Why must her boy suffer so?  
  
"Lex..." she whispered trying not to shock him even further. She shook him a bit more, not knowing what else to do. "Lex..." she continued to whisper, tears forming in her eyes. She had never seen her boy like this...  
  
"A dream..." Lex eventually muttered, "Has to be. My father couldn't have died..." He continued to sit still, staring into what seemed to be a vast emptiness.  
  
"Oh Lex," Martha cried and wrapped her arms against him and began to sob. "Oh Lex, please, stop honey. You're scaring me, honey...please....stop." Her body wracked with tears clutching at Lex, fearing for her boy...her little boy...  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
Lex was still in shock over the news over his father's death, and Martha Kent sobbing over him was doing nothing to ease his qualms. Still, this had to be a dream, he closed his eyes and sniffing into Martha Kent's hair...so much like Mom's...The thought made his eyes shoot open...never...never in a dream had he been able to feel such emotions. In his dreams, he never had any of his senses, and hadn't he felt actual pain as he fell out of bed? But...It had to be a dream...  
  
_"I can make your wish come true..."_  
  
Again he heard it, and he remembered this was exactly what he wished for. A family, like the Kents. Could it have really come true? He once again looked down at Martha Kent's body huddled against him, weeping out of fear for her...her...son, he supposed. So slowly, he patted his hand against Martha Kent's back and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm alright...Mom." The word seemed foreign when he said it, directed towards Martha Kent at least. With his last words said, Martha Kent's weeping stopped as if by magic, tears still ran along her face, but somehow her sobs disappeared. She straightened up and wiped her tears with her free hand, the other still holding onto Lex.  
  
"What...What did you call me?" She croaked with a look of surprise on her face. Lex internally winced, had he predicted wrong? How was he going to convince her he was sane now?  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Lex stuttered, trying to ease himself back into the unfamiliar world. "I didn't mean...to...to..."  
  
"Oh Lex, don't be sorry! It's just you caught me by surprise; I never thought I would hear you call me Mom. I always thought...well...I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." She again wiped her tears from her face, but her eyes were still moist. She gave a smile and gave Lex a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Lex was completely lost. He had to find a way to get some answers, but didn't know how without scaring Mrs. Kent again.  
  
"Mrs...Mom...Tell me, please, for old time's sake...how did I end up with such a wonderful woman looking after me?" Martha blushed and looked into Lex's eyes and her heart felt for him, and though she was still worried for her boy, she thought it wouldn't hurt to ease him back into his place into the world. For some reason, he seemed to be in another world...  
  
"It was the day of the meteor shower," Martha looked to the ceiling still in her sitting position, "Jonathan and I were out picking out flowers at Nell's, and when we were done, we got into the truck and set off to return home." Martha took a deep breath and continued, her voice slightly wavering, "It was then a meteor came, and by mere inches it was about to land right in front of us, but it seemed to swerve out of our way, landing quite a distance away. We continued on with our drive when...when we came across..." Martha began choking on her words, and Lex put his hand on her knee and urged her to continue. "Your father...he was lying on the street face down, Jonathan stopped the car and rushed out to help him...but we were too late, he managed to tell us you were out in the fields somewhere, he told us...we had to save you...we had to." Martha looked into Lex's eyes and gently wrapped her hand around his head. "He loved you deeply Lex, and he would be a proud man if he saw you today..."  
  
Lex shook his head. This was just too difficult to comprehend. His father dead, and yet he still managed to come off as a hero? He knew he should feel a bit of remorse at the death of his father, but he was reminded by Martha on how cruelly his father actually treated him. His father had had him committed for God's sake! Yet even in death, his father had won...maybe his father truly did love him...maybe, but not likely.  
  
Martha continued on with her tale, after feeling enough time was given to Lex to remember Lionel's heroic deed. "We found you, and we quickly took you to the hospital, where your mother met up with us... Sadly, we had to break the news to her, but she didn't blame us for his death, she merely thanked us deeply for having saved you... We became close over time, and after awhile we found out she was dying... That didn't stop her from spending as much time with you as possible, during her last few months, you both were as happy as could be. LuthorCorp was booming thanks to your mother, the people seemed to like the approach she took..." She sighed fondly, remembering her dear friend and continued, "She wanted us to take care of you, and she said she didn't want you to turn out like the boy billionaire in Gotham, she wanted you to have a true family...always."  
  
"Always..." Lex repeated, Martha nodded and gave Lex a warm smile. This time Lex smiled back.  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
Lex descended down the stairs whistling a merry tune he hadn't even heard of before. Of course he was still a bit, misplaced, but he felt he should enjoy what he had now, who knew when it would be taken away? He had a family who cared for him, and loved him truly. He was not going to take advantage of it.  
  
Jonathan Kent sat at the table reading a newspaper, and didn't turn his head at Lex's entrance.  
  
"Why the good mood son?" Lex faltered in his step slightly, Jonathan Kent was actually regarding him with amusement and fatherly care. Lex stopped his whistling and gave a smirk.  
  
"Nothing, just enjoying what I have, I suppose." Jonathan raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He merely took another sip of coffee. Lex could hear the faint steps of Martha Kent coming down the stairs, and again he felt his heart flutter. He had a family! Martha gave him a smile and winked and went off to the stove.  
  
"Want anything for breakfast Lex?" Lex thought about the question for a moment, he never really had breakfast back home. So then the answer was of course...  
  
"Sure, what are we having?"  
  
"Pancakes." Lex nodded, not expecting anything less or anything more, and he sat down at the table with Mr. Kent. He fiddled with his fingers, as happy as he felt, the whole situation...was awkward, to say the least. He rubbed his temples, still wondering if this whole thing was actually true.  
  
"Are you ok son?" Jonathan peered at Lex through his paper with a slight frown. Lex looked up and gave another smirk; no dream of his could ever make Jonathan Kent show this much true parental concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Martha looked back at Lex, worry still evident on her face; her boy was acting strangely today. She walked up to the table and set down a plate of pancakes onto the table and smiled, hoping to hide her fears for her boy.  
  
"Eat up my boys!" As she said this Lex began cutting up the pancake he received, and was about to stuff it into his mouth when a sudden thought popped into his mind, he had know idea why he didn't realize it sooner.  
  
"Where's Clark? Is he still sleeping?" Jonathan Kent's frown grew deeper as he studied his son closely. Martha Kent stopped her baking and merely turned to Jonathan, questions flowing through her eyes. Jonathan then sat up munching his pancake thoughtfully and leaned in closer to Lex.  
  
"Son?" Jonathan swallowed, "Who in the world is Clark?"  
  
**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Wish

Rating: PG- subject to change

Pairings: None as of yet.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Smallville.

Author: Silent Train Conductor.

Thanks: I like to thank all those who have reviewed and kept on reading =). I also especially thank those who have put this story on their favorites, I truly didn't except much response from this fic =) I hope it continues to be interesting and fun to read!  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
Lex started to choke on his pancake. He struggled and finally Martha came over and swiftly and forcefully patted his back. Lex finally managed to get his pancake through and gave Jonathan a startled look.  
  
"Who in the world is Clark?" he repeated and he glanced to Martha, who looked as confused as Jonathan did. Lex gave them another look and began to plead with them.  
  
"You know Clark." No sign of recognition passed through their eyes, he tried again, "Clark, your son." At this Martha gave a small gasp and held both hands over her mouth. How could've Lex known that was the name she always wanted to give her little boy, if she ever had one? Sensing Martha's anxiety, Jonathan placed a hand on Lex's shoulder.  
  
"Now son, I don't know what's going on. But I suggest you stop before you give Martha a heart attack. And you know we never had, or will, have our own son. The closet thing we have to a son is you, Lex. We love you, you know that." Martha relaxed slightly, but gave Lex a suspicious look and nodded. Lex gave a frustrated sigh and grunted.  
  
"I know you can't have children...but...but you adopted Clark." Lex continued, not willing to accept Clark, for whatever reason, didn't exist in this dream land. After all, a family like the Kents included Clark...it had to!  
  
"I hate to break it to you son, but we didn't." Jonathan let go of Lex's shoulder and settled back digging into his breakfast, not looking at Lex. Martha too, couldn't meet Lex's gaze. It seemed Lex had hurt them, bringing the subject of not being able to conceive. Lex shook his head; he couldn't believe he had already turned his family against him!  
  
"I need to get some fresh air." Lex muttered a slid out from his place at the table, leaving a nearly full pancake at his place. Jonathan started to say something, but decided against it. Lex could figure out what was going on in his own time. Lex left the farm home, nearly slamming the door and Martha jumped slightly. Only just realizing Lex had left, she turned to Jonathan and gave him a fearful look.  
  
"Jonathan, what is going on with our boy?" Jonathan merely munched on his breakfast and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I wish I knew Martha, I wish I knew..."  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
Lex was frustrated with this whole situation. He wanted answers, but where could he get them without coming out as a total loon? Was he still rich? he mused. As if to answer his question, Lex's eye caught his old Porche that oddly, he was driving when he had met Clark. Well, at least he knew he still had money, Lex's eyes widened at the thought. As well as power, his father was gone! Mentally Lex started to tally off what he knew so far of this new world.  
  
_I have the Kents as a family_

_Mom and Dad are dead_

_I'm still a Luthor, and rich...as well as still the business man._

_Clark apparently is not with the Kents, could he still be in Smallville?_ Would he have the same name? Was he still alive? Lex's heart lurched at the thought, what if without the Kent's Clark had to live off the streets, and was dead because of it? Lex quickly shook the thought away, Clark was strong. He had to be alive. Had to, because...if not...  
  
Lex then looked to his Porche again, and had a strange thought. Well it worked once before? Why not? He opened the car door finding it unlocked, with the keys still in the ignition. His mouth opened slightly and gave a small smile, as he thought about he no longer truly needed security in this world, obviously. Still, as he thought before, unsettling to think how much his life had changed. He still couldn't accept this was real.  
  
What if as soon as he started the car, he woke up from a dream? He wondered how he would feel when he woke up. Upset? Relieved? Would he even remember? He slowly put the key in the ignition and slowly turned the key...  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
"Martha..." Jonatha hissed from the window and Martha quickly came and looked outside with him. Lex was just sitting in the car his eyes closed, and slowly his arm rose to the ignition. Jonathan raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Martha. The car started its roar of life and they could see Lex open his eyes. They saw him give a large scowl and he began to bang his head against the steering wheel repeatedly.  
  
"Do you think we should call someone?" Martha whispered, still watching her boy hit his head, over and over and over...  
  
"What do we say? Hello doctor, our son, who is Lex Luthor by the way, is trying to cause a dent in his forehead with the help of the steering wheel. Will you help us?" Jonathan smirked and Martha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Still...I hope he gets over it soon..."  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
Lex finally stopped inflicting pain to the steering wheel, as well as his head. He blinked repeatedly to try to get everything back into focus. So...did he wake up? He felt extreme pain, meaning it couldn't be a dream, so he smiled and stepped out of the car. His smile faltered as he saw that he was still at the Kent's. He hesitated and called out.  
  
"Mom?" Martha Kent quickly popped her head out through the door.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Never mind..." Lex mumbled and stepped back into his Porche. He looked at the steering wheel wearily and thought he should make sure...and so the banging process repeated itself once more.  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
Ok. Lex rubbed his head thoughtfully as he stepped out of the car. We...I- I...there is no we...I have agreed that this is indeed...not a dream. He looked up and saw the advertisement for the Talon, Now Hiring. Maybe Clark would be in here with the rest of his friends. He had tried the bridge, the first place he thought of, but there was no Clark in sight.  
  
Lex stepped through the doors of the Talon, and the bustle of noise suddenly died out at his entrance. Lex gulped, now this was...different. Everyone was looking at him with a smile on their face, and they slowly turned back to their chatty selves as soon as Lex returned the smile. Maybe he was exaggerating, but it certainly seemed that way.  
  
He felt a tap behind him and he was face to face with Pete Ross. Clark's best friend who hated his guts...So as Lex was expecting a confrontation with the boy, he was again startled to find him grinning as wide he had ever seen before. He was holding a basketball in one of his arms and Peter began to speak.  
  
"Hey Lex, want to shoot some hoops?" It took a full minute for Lex to register the question.  
  
"Excuse me...what did you just say?" Pete kept his smile and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Want to shoot some hoops?" Pete repeated slower than before, teasing Lex, holding up the basketball for him to see. Lex just shook his head slowly and his eyes were searching for any sort of joke behind the smile. Seeing none he relaxed, that's right...it seemed nobody hated the Luthors here in Smallville.  
  
"Listen, Pete right?" Pete snorted trying to hold in a chuckle and nodded, suppressing his laughter.  
  
"Yes Lex, Pete. The same name I've had since I was born."  
  
"Right. Um...Who happens to be your best friend?" Pete's smile disappeared for a second and then returned with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"You're pulling my leg, right Lex?" After seeing Lex's response of a simple shake of his head. "You are Lex." Pete looked confused, and continued "I mean I thought we were best buds, ever since we were kids...but...I mean if you didn't know. Hey man, I'm sorry." Pete held his hands up in a defensive position.  
  
Lex's mind stopped working. He had completely wiped Clark off of the face of this world! Pete his friend...not Clark...Martha and Jonathan...his parents...not Clark's...  
  
"Of course, sorry to scare you Pete." He gave a chuckle to show he was fine. And he looked into Pete's eyes, making sure he was getting the truth from him.  
  
"Pete, do you know anyone by the name of Clark? In your grade, maybe in your class...?" Lex trailed off hopefully, and all Pete could do was shrug and shake his head.  
  
"Sorry man." Seeing how the answer seemed to trouble his best friend, Pete tried to cheer him up. "Maybe Chloe...?"  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
A/N thunderstorm is starting...wanted to post at least something up today =)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Wish

Rating: PG, subject to change...

Pairings: Ok, I finally figured out what the dealie is going to be. There won't be a MAJOR pairing, as in the whole story revolves around it, etc. There may be some scenes, with very light...very faint (VERY FAINT, probably won't notice it...but it's there) Chloe/Lex, mostly as friends I guess..., which I really planned from the beginning, and it took two reviewers to solidify it - And to Knight/m I really liked your idea of having Lois/Lex pairing...sadly I don't think it would really fit in with my fic =/ Mayhap another one? I would love to see your take on it =D! Either way, I am glad you are truly enjoying this story =) I hope everyone continues to enjoy this fic. =)  
  
Special Thanks to those who have continued on reading and reviewing =D Thanks to Teri and Knight/m! Hope you continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly I don't own Smallville.

Author: Silent Train Conductor  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
"Chloe?" Lex echoed and he remembered that she was Clark's reporter friend. Lex cocked his head towards Pete and gave him a small nod of agreement.  
  
"Right, Chloe." In his mind he was desperately hoping Chloe would have some answers for finding Clark, maybe Clark and he were still friends...just under a different name or something around those lines. "So where can we find her?"  
  
"At the Torch." Pete answered surely. Lex couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  
  
"The Torch? The School's newspaper?" Lex questioned, hoping to find something that was still the same.  
  
"Yea, as well as Chloe's life." Pete joked, and gave a curious glance towards Lex. "Are you sure you're ok man? Because if you're not—" Pete was cut off by a small wave of Lex's hand.  
  
"I'm fine Pete, just glad to know some things haven't changed." Lex gave another tight smile and pulled on Pete's arm. "Come on." Pete saluted and followed Lex out the door.  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
When Lex and Pete came in Chloe was busy typing onto the school's computer. Biting her lip, unsure if the headline for the top story would work. She heard a small tap and turned to find Lex Luthor and Pete Ross at the doorway. She gave a grand smile.  
  
"Hey guys! What brings you here?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pete mouthing something out to her. Chloe squinted and shook her head, signaling she didn't understand. Pete kept on mouthing and started to point towards Lex, unfortunately Lex caught Chloe's gaze and followed it right to Pete. Pete smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Right..." Pete started, his eyes darting between the duo. "I was just trying to signal to Chloe that you needed her help." Lex smiled.  
  
"Behind my back?" Lex questioned, his teasing smile still upon his face. Pete nodded quickly and avoided making any eye contact with either of them; embarrassed on not being able to warn Chloe about Lex's behavior subtly. Helping Pete out of the hole he dug himself into, Chloe decided to start the conversation.  
  
"So what can I help you with Lex?" Lex cleared his throat and with throwing one final glance towards Pete, he went on with his request.  
  
"I need you to find someone for me." Chloe nodded urging for him to continue, sensing Chloe's actions Lex merely shrugged.  
  
"That's it? Well that shouldn't be to hard." Chloe turned towards her computer, "What's their name?" Lex hesitated and finally decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"I don't know. I was kind of hoping you would tell me." Chloe stopped her actions, and turned towards Lex.  
  
"I take it back. This is going to be tough." Chloe shook her head in amazement.  
  
"Don't worry; if anyone can find him, it's you Chloe." And Lex gave her a dazzling smile; Chloe melted in the inside, but remained composed and collected.  
  
"Right. So I'm looking for someone, and what do we know about him?"  
  
"Nothing." Chloe nodded slowly at Lex's words.  
  
"Nothing." Chloe shook her head and sighed rubbing her temples. "And how do you expect me to find him, Lex?"  
  
"Check your sources?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at Lex's smile, realizing he was teasing her. Finally Lex sat down in a chair next to her. Pete stood, with his hands in his pockets, and he started whistling 'It's a small world after all'.  
  
"Look, it shouldn't be too hard. I think he goes to this school, and I'm pretty sure he lives in Smallville."  
  
"Ok...And why are we looking for this mystery man?" Chloe questioned, wanting to know what she was getting herself into.  
  
"Because I want to find him."  
  
"Uh-huh. Look Lex, I'll do the best I can, but what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Didn't I make it clear? I want you to find him. No matter what it takes." Chloe frowned and then gave another one of her famous smiles.  
  
"Fine. But I'm going to need the both of you to stay here and help me." Pete stopped whistling and gave Chloe a horrified look.  
  
"Both of you? I don't want to find the guy. I mean I--" Pete started with firmness in his voice but was cut off again by Lex.  
  
"Shut up Pete." Lex calmly stated and turned to give him a raised eyebrow. Pete quickly shut his mouth and looked down at the floor, but as soon as Lex turned his back towards him, he began to mutter and curse, each directed towards Chloe and Lex. "What do you want us to do?" Lex asked, letting his curiosity show through.  
  
"We're going to find him, and what a better way to start than looking through our high school yearbook." Chloe grabbed three of the high school yearbooks off of her shelf and handed one each to her partners in investigation. "It'll go by much quicker with all of us looking for him, and now all we need is a brief description of the guy...Lex?"  
  
Lex nodded, already flipping through the pages of the yearbook. He then slowly began to tell everything he knew about how Clark might look like.  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
"Is this him?" Pete questioned pointing to a random face on the page. Lex glanced at it briefly and sighed.  
  
"No, again Pete." Pete sighed and continued flipping through random pages of the yearbook.  
  
"Well sorry, it's not like you gave a wonderful description. Tall, dark hair...oh yea! That limits the number..." Lex rolled his eyes and wondered how Clark ever put up with this guy. No...he wondered how He ever put up with this kid...Lex's eyes searched the page, absorbing each of the student's face, hoping to find any sign of Clark.  
  
"Lex? What if we don't find him in here? I mean are you even sure this guy lives in Smallville?" Lex chose to ignore Chloe's comment. No, he wasn't sure, but this was all the hope he had of finding his best friend for the moment. He wondered if they were perhaps friends in this world too...he wondered if Clark was still a mystery that couldn't be solved...he wondered if...Lex's thoughts stopped.  
  
"I found him!" Lex cried out to the group. Lex then began to study the picture as Chloe and Pete huddled in to see who their best friend was so interested in. Lex was shocked to see that there wasn't any sign of the Clark he knew in the picture, he was pale...his eyes dull, lifeless. There wasn't a hint of a smile at all, just a hopeless vacant face. Lex's heart sank; he had caused his friend grief. Lex was hoping Clark would still be the same man who had saved his life and became his best friend. Then truly would this be the perfect life.  
  
"Kal? You were looking for Kal?" Lex's thoughts were again disrupted as he looked at the name under the picture and sure enough the name read, Kalin Peterson. He noticed that Chloe and Pete exchanged nervous glances, Lex noticed and questioned them.  
  
"What?" Chloe put on an excited smile and swiveled in the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"It's just that Pete and I, well, we tend to call Kal, the Guardian of Smallville." Lex looked at the picture again.  
  
"Really?" Maybe the mystery of Clark Kent...er...Kalin Peterson could be solved in this world, or maybe it already was solved. Lex leaned in eager to hear the origin of the nickname.  
  
"It seems to fit, whenever there is trouble. There's Kal to save the day, I mean he saved my life once..."  
  
"Or twice." Pete added from behind Lex. "He seems to save everyone from those Meteor Freaks. Although, no one seems to notice, except for maybe Chloe...and me, but other than us..." Chloe nodded sadly.  
  
"Whenever we try to talk to him about it, he ignores us. Even when we thank him, he ignores us. In fact, I don't think he's ever said anything before, at least anything that I've heard."  
  
"I think I've heard him say 'Mmreff' before." Pete mused and Chloe lightly slapped him on the shoulder with a smile. Now Chloe looked at Lex closely and wondered what he was thinking, maybe she should let him know some other things about Kal, if it were anybody else, she wouldn't have dared. But this was Lex, Smallville's all around nice guy.  
  
"I have my suspicions about Kal..." Chloe started and as she did, got a warning look from Pete. "I think he may be someone who was also affected by the meteor shower; I mean he comes out of his escapades without a scratch. He also seems to be one of those guys who disappear whenever you want to talk to him. He's there on minute beside you, the next he's gone." Sounds like Clark, Lex mused, perhaps Clark wasn't so different after all.  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
A/N: Looking up names that I could use for Clark...and still in the end, I stuck with Kal, I found that Alexander means 'Protector of Mankind' Full of irony no? While Clark means Clergyman.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Wish

Rating: PG, probably going to change a bit in the next chapter...

Pairing: Light Chloe/Lex...unless the romantic side of me gets the better of me. :gurgles:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville

Notes: Thanks to those who have kept on reading and reviewing, you make me oh so happy =D! Knight/m and Kortbone, yes Lex is around his 20's, 23 like you said Kortbone, and the reason he is still with the Kents will be in the next chapter, for you see... I forgot to write it in at Chapter 2 or 3. Sorry about that. ; I hope when I do write it, it makes sense and I am glad you both are enjoying the story!! I hope it continues to, truly I do!

Author: Silent Train Conductor  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Lex snapped shut the yearbook, Clark's eyes were just boring into his soul. Something that Lex just couldn't take. Chloe and Pete noticed the harsh action with unease, and Chloe comfortingly put her hand on Lex's shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right Lex?" She questioned lightly. Lex looked up at her and quickly looked back down and swallowed.  
  
"I'm fine." He lied, evenly. How could he tell her that 'Kal' used to be his best friend in another world? Yet Clark was still the same, he kept on being a mystery and kept on saving people's lives, even though he seems to be truly unhappy. Why? Lex grunted and stood up from the chair and handed back the yearbook to Chloe with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Chloe, for everything." As he made way to go out through the door, he stopped and turned to face Clark's former friends. "If you two want to join me in looking for Kal...than I welcome you to. After all, if I want to talk to him...I need someone who seems to know him." Chloe's eyes sparkled at the mention of going and Pete just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know man; I hear Mr. Peterson holds Kal on a pretty short leash." Of course, Lex wondered, how could he have quickly erased the thought of someone besides the Kents raising Clark? Lex again wondered if Mr. Peterson was the cause of such pain in Clark's...Kal's life. No, Lex shook his head; if anybody was to blame it could only be himself. He was after all, the one who made the wish.  
  
"Right." Lex nodded, "Maybe it would be better if I just looked for him." Even if Clark's former chums weren't willing to go with him, he would manage. Somehow. Maybe if just Chloe came along? Lex looked to her and she seemed to be shooting Pete death glances. Chloe caught Lex watching her and she blushed and managed to stammer out.  
  
"I-I'm still going, after all...I want to be the first to solve the mystery that is Kal Peterson." Chloe again gave a large smile and stepped towards Lex as well as the doorway. Lex bowed slightly and held his arms out.  
  
"After you." He murmured softly, and Chloe's face just gave another deeper shade of red in gratitude. Pete smiled at the two and gave Lex the thumbs up sign, he himself knowing the crush Chloe had on Lex, and was pretty sure it went the other way around as well.  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
Chloe followed Lex at a steady pace, and noticed he came in his Porche. Lex opened the door for her, and held it so until she got in. He then made his way to his side of the car and got in as well. He turned on the car with a turn of the key and he let his gaze fall onto the car's time.  
  
"2:30" He sighed heavily, his mind wondering just how long he had spent at the high school. What day is it?  
  
"What day is it?" Lex commented, voicing his thoughts. Chloe puzzled at the sudden question, gave Lex a look of amusement.  
  
"What day? Sunday Lex, the day of rest." Chloe shifted in her seat and turned to look out of the window, even though they weren't moving. Sunday? Lex's brows furrowed.  
  
"So tell me, why were you working?" Chloe turned back to Lex with a slight smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Because to me, it isn't working. Besides," Chloe shrugged, "I had to finish up, and I had to take advantage that the principal let's me come in on Sundays, thanks to you." Chloe again gave Lex a smile, and Lex managed to take her charm and smiled back. Finally the car started to move, and Lex keeping his eyes on the road began to question Chloe on Clark.  
  
"So where does he live?" Chloe knew that the 'he' was referring to Kal, and found it odd that Lex seemed to know nothing about the Petersons, after all it was his job to know Smallville like the back of his hand.  
  
"On Peterson Farm, Lex." Lex knew that. He figured he had to know that, funny though, how he never truly heard of Peterson back over...wherever he came from. He let his mind wander as he was driving along the road. Was this place forever going to be his home? He looked to Chloe in the passenger seat next to him, would it be so bad? After all, everyone seemed to genuinely care for him. His father wasn't around to torment him, and well...  
  
"Lex?" Chloe's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Do you even know where you are going?" Lex glanced back at the road and he noticed that he had no clue where he was driving to. But a little voice in the back of his head was nagging at him and that he did know.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe questioned again, starting to worry about her friend and how he seemed to be deathly quiet.  
  
"Of course I know where I am going."  
  
"Really, because I could've sworn that the Peterson farm was the other way." Lex nodded, expecting that, but he was still compelled to take the road they were on. Call it Destiny playing its fiddle once more.  
  
"We won't find Clark there."  
  
"I thought we were looking for Kal?" Chloe questioned, puzzled.  
  
Lex did not respond.  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
Why wasn't Clark here!? Lex kicked a stone off of the bridge and into the stream that ran below. Chloe was a bit frightened at her friend's behavior. It was unlike Lex to show such frustration, why was he even looking for Kal anyway, or was it Clark? Chloe bit her lip, a habit she could never truly get rid of, and made her way towards Lex who was leaning against the bridge's rail. Chloe leaned on the bridge, as well and gave a side glance to Lex. He seemed to be deeply focused onto the sight under him.  
  
"He is not here Chloe, he should be here." Lex whispered softly. Chloe rubbed her hand along his back, as a friendly gesture.  
  
"It's all right Lex; he is probably at the farm. No need to worry about it. Let's just get in the car and—"  
  
"No." Lex cried out forcefully. "You don't understand! He's supposed to be here." Lex cried out angrily, and after seeing the look Chloe had plastered onto her face, his voice softened. "I'm sorry..." He turned back to look at his reflection in the water. Chloe merely gave his shoulder a squeeze, signifying she accepted his apology. Together they stood quietly, looking over the rail to the watery depths below.  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
Jonathan Kent was speeding, something he hardly ever did. He had to find Lex; Martha was getting panicky, insisting that Lex should go see a doctor as soon as possible. Jonathan argued with her and tried to convince her that Lex was fine, just a bit off balance. Martha glared at him and told him that if he didn't come back with Lex in tow, he was going to sleep with the chickens tonight. Jonathan was worried for Lex as well, and he had been looking for him all over town.  
  
To busy looking out the windows searching for his boy, he failed to notice the Porche parked in the middle of the road until it was far too late. He quickly swerved, hoping to avoid collision with the car and found out he was headed straight for....his son. Jonathan tried to get the brakes in time, but somehow he couldn't, and if he did, they didn't seem to be working. Well Martha, Jonathan gulped and closed his eyes, no sleeping with chickens tonight, horror filled his form as he again realized that he was about to kill his son. Please forgive me...was his last thought as darkness claimed him.  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
Lex and Chloe turned at the screeching of tires and noticed the pickup heading right towards them. He felt Chloe's grip harden beside him and he closed his eyes in acceptance, it seemed that he wasn't supposed to find Clark at all. Destiny was merely leading him to his death; his only regret was that Chloe had to join him. He squeezed Chloe back and braced himself for impact...  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
A/N: Raise your hands if you saw that one coming XB Sorry if this chapter seems short =/ I'm hoping to improve with action sequences, please tell me what I need to work on...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Wish

Rating: PG, yes still...

Pairings: Faint Chloe/Lex

Notes: This chapter is extra long, since_I won't be here for about 11 days_. So I thank you my reviewers and hope you will still be here when I get back - Oh and if you leave me some reviews, it'll be a nice little present for when I get back =D Reviewer thanks are at the bottom =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville...

Author: Silent Train Conductor  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Lex felt a great force that was exerted onto him. He fell flat on his face to the stone bridge, scraping his lips as he did so; he noticed that Chloe was already in front of him, lying unconscious. Lex quickly turned, fast enough to see the person who saved him. His heart flipped. Clark! The Clark of this world gave him an odd look, and looked down to the truck which crashed through the bridge. With one final look towards Lex, Clark jumped off the bridge, with a dive that seemed impossible to perform.  
  
"Clark!" Lex cried out, not being able to correct himself. He stood up frantically and looked down to the sight below him. He managed to catch sight of the thin splash that Clark left behind, but other than that, nothing. Lex heard a moan behind him, and remembered Chloe. He squatted down next to her, and tried to rouse her fully.  
  
"Ugh—What-Why aren't we dead?" Chloe questioned groggily and put a hand on her face as she lay back down. Lex looked to the bridge and to Chloe, trying to make up his mind on where he should go. With a final nod towards Chloe, Lex made his way to get to the bank of the stream. Chloe lifted up her arm and gave a wave, as if encouraging his actions. She was still wondering why they weren't dead after all...  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
Lex made his way hurriedly yet carefully, down the steep journey towards the bank of the stream. Clark was already there, trying to rouse an unconscious Jonathan Kent. Lex stood unmoving, he hadn't even given a thought to the person who was inside the truck! How could he have known that Jonathan Kent was the one driving the death car? Clark didn't even shoot a glance towards Lex, as he was giving CPR to the immobile Kent.  
  
Lex realized how familiar the scene was, he was on the outside looking in. He replayed the events in his head, perhaps then...Clark wasn't lying, about not being hit by his car. But then...how? Lex waved away his wandering thoughts once more and leaned down next to Clark, now worried for the health of his new father.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Lex whispered, and Clark didn't even turn to look at him. With those words, Jonathan Kent managed to throw up the water he had swallowed, hacking and coughing all the while. Clark stepped away from the farmer, and Lex briefly wondered why Clark hadn't embraced Mr. Kent, it took him moments to remember that in this world, he was the one to be doing the embracing. So he did.  
  
"L-Lex..." Jonathan stuttered, still trying to get the water out of his system. "I could've sworn...that I would've hit you." Lex swallowed, feeling a bit guilty, and turned to Clark, who was studying the Kent thoroughly. Clark then snapped his head up as he felt Lex gazing at him. Lex held out his hand gingerly.  
  
"Thank you." Lex swallowed nervously, for what seemed the hundredth time today. "Kal." Clark raised an eyebrow, and accepted the hand, but not looking Lex in the eye.  
  
"Hey!" All three men turned at the sound of the voice. "Oh my gosh, Mr. Kent!" Chloe cried, trying desperately to get down to the bank in her heels. Clark stood up and lent her a hand in getting down, which Chloe didn't even acknowledge the gesture, as her sight was locked onto the near prone form of her friend's adoptive parent. She hurriedly bent down next to him and his hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" she questioned gently and quietly. Jonathan nodded, which seemed to cause him some pain, for as soon as he did he started rubbing his head.  
  
"I'm fine." Jonathan stood up and didn't move for awhile, trying to get his bearings, he then started to speak again. "Thanks to- Thanks to- Kal over there." He panted softly. Lex was still watching Clark, not taking his eyes off of him, and Clark seemed to be studying him as well. Clark then seemed to be about to say something when, Chloe unknowingly cut him off.  
  
"Kal! I can't believe...I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Making sure Jonathan was alright, she stood up to go talk to the hero. She then brought Kal into a hug. "You did it again! I don't doubt that you saved us as well?" she inquired, as Lex turned away from the scene, feeling a bit jealous, to again check up on Jonathan. Chloe let Kal be free of the hug, and awaited for a response, Kal merely nodded. Chloe's smile faltered, as she noticed that there was still no getting a response from Kal.

"Well, Kal, it looks like we all owe you our lives then." Lex smirked, as he was struggling to keep Jonathan steady. Clark rushed over to the farmer's side and held him up with ease. Lex felt the weight from Jonathan lessen, not in the least bit surprised. "So tell me Kal, do you talk?" Lex could hear a low mumble, but couldn't make out any of the words. Jonathan smiled and leaned against Lex's ear.  
  
"He said, of course, what do you think I am, a moron?" Lex could hear Chloe's faint giggle from behind as they were making there way back to the bridge. Lex had to say he was a bit taken aback at this statement, certainly not one he was expecting from Clark. But then again, this was Kal, and so he gave a small grin in response.  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
They had called the police, as well as Martha, from Lex's cell phone, which managed to survive this accident, thank goodness. Martha quickly came with their other spare truck Lex got them for Christmas, and quickly embraced both her boys in a tight hug.  
  
"Thank God, you both are alright." She moaned softly, the edges of her eyes already wet with tears. Chloe smiled as she watched the exchange, and turned quickly to see if Kal was still with them, surprisingly...he was. He seemed to be watching the scene with utmost sadness, and yet with as slight look of confusion, in his eyes. Chloe frowned and made her way over to Kal, as she did so she could sense him tense up.  
  
"Kal?" Kal slowly turned to face her, "I-I want to say thank you...again, for giving me my what? Fourth chance in life?" she joked. Kal nodded and then directed his head towards Lex.  
  
"Who is he?" Chloe, startled to hear Kal's voice, took a minute in responding. Then again Chloe frowned and shook her head in bewilderment.  
  
"Lex Luthor, Kal...I mean...yea...Lex Luthor." She let her gaze fall onto him and she smiled, "Smallville's good guy, apart from you of course."  
  
"That's not Lex." Kal mused, and Chloe let her mouth drop. What did he mean that's not Lex?  
  
"What do you mean?" Kal shot her an amused look and continued to observe the family at a distance.  
  
"I mean whoever that guy is, he is not Lex Luthor. At least not the one we know. He holds himself differently, seems to be a bit more...tense. Also, doesn't seem to know how to act, see how he's hugging Mrs. Kent back? As if guilty and unsure..." Chloe didn't know what to say, here was Kal talking to her, forming complete sentences, and telling her...that...that Lex, wasn't Lex. Kal caught her amazed look and again had the glint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"You learn a lot Chloe, even when you don't speak." Kal cocked his head and again spoke, "I better get going Chloe, and I hope it works out between you and...Lex." Kal gave a small bow and began walking hurriedly away, leaving a speechless Chloe behind. The faint sounds of the police could be heard in the distance.  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
As Lex finished his embrace with his new family, he turned to look for Clark, but found no sign of him. He did however notice Chloe, repeatedly opening and closing her mouth as if in shock. He came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, as his hand came in contact with hers, Chloe involuntarily flinched. She looked up at him and began to apologize.  
  
"Oh, Lex...sorry. I mean- I was just so..." Chloe trailed off, still not being able to come up with the words that could describe her mood. "Kal he...he..."  
  
"What? What about Kal?" Lex urged on, wondering where he went. Afraid that something had happened, something...  
  
"He told me that you aren't Lex." Chloe responded, still looking dazed. Lex immediately removed his hand from Chloe's shoulder in shock.  
  
"_What?_"  
  
"He said...he said..." Again Lex placed his hand comfortingly onto Chloe, reassuring her and trying to calm her. "That, that you aren't Lex. Something about being confused, that's what he said...you were acting too different from your usual self. Too tense." Then Chloe all of sudden blushed and Lex noticed and questioned her.  
  
"What? What else did he say?" Chloe shook her head with a slight smile.  
  
"Nothing. It was just something between friends..." Lex grimaced, and then remembered Chloe's crush that she held on Clark in his world. Most likely still existed in this world as well, and why did he care? Chloe could crush on anyone she liked...right? Lex then began his thoughts on Kal, somehow this version of Clark was far more mysterious than his. Somehow...Somehow Kal suspected something was up....but again. _HOW?  
_  
"Chloe, I don't know if you're up to it right now, but do you think you can tell me everything you know about...Kal?" Chloe held her finger up to respond.  
  
"Do you know you both paused right before you said each other's name? Odd...Anyway, sure I can tell you, but would you mind filling me in?" Lex raised his eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"In time."  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
"Ok, well I know he likes to read." Lex nodded and jotted it down on his little package of sticky notes. Chloe smiled at having to watch Lex hunch over and jot down her words on a little piece of yellow paper. Lex looked up and noticed her amused smile and he stretched up from his hunched position.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any other kind of paper?" Chloe closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure." She cooed and again smiled. Lex merely rolled his eyes and continued to look at the small list.  
  
"So we have: like books, and like astronomy. That's it?" Chloe shrugged.  
  
"Did you think I was kidding when I said everything I knew about Kal could fit onto that little sticky note?"  
  
"I was hoping."  
  
"Oh! And he lives on Peterson farm! Add that one too!" Lex scribbled that one down, just to humor her. Chloe then leaned back into her chair at the Torch and gave a half frown.  
  
"See funny thing is, when I tried to look him up, he had no sort of records." Lex stopped his scribbles and leaned forward towards Chloe.  
  
"And you didn't tell me this before...?"  
  
"Because you won't tell me what you need the information for." Chloe huffed, and stood up. "Why are you all of a sudden interested in Kal? And why is he interested in you...oh my God. You two aren't...?" Lex, catching on and knowing where she was headed, stopped her.  
  
"Not to my knowledge..." With those words Chloe sighed in relief.  
  
"Good," she muttered, and hastily added, "Not that it would make a difference! I mean if that's who you are..."  
  
"Chloe...fact being that's not who I am, and so if we could get back onto Kal." Chloe's eyes widened.  
  
"The subject Chloe! The subject of Kal." Chloe nodded, giving an embarrassed smile. Lex then managed to recall one of the people Clark cherished, Lana.  
  
"And how is Kal's relationship with Lana?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure—"  
  
"Chloe." Lex called out, his teeth clenched.  
  
"All right...all right, no need to get defensive. Well, Lana? Funny you should mention her, I think after all, that she is one of the few people Kal..."  
  
"Likes." Lex finished and Chloe shook her head.  
  
"Hates." She corrected. "Kalin Peterson hates Lana Lang with a passion, so much that it scares me."  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
Reviewer Thanks and stuff...=)  
  
Aciel: Really? I'm glad it caught you be surprise! I'm really glad you truly like this fic, and I thank you for taking the time to review! Especially since you've been here since the beginning!! :hugs: Hope it continues to be a joy to read!  
  
Knight/m: Oh, I'm glad! And well I won't be here for 11 days, but believe me as soon as I get back I'll be onto Chapter 7 =) I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing for all those chapters! :hugs:  
  
Kortbone: Oh how you were right! =D! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope this chapter was a well enough read as well! Thank you X)  
  
Campbti: Glad ya like this Lex =D How's the Clark in this world? Anyway, I hope you continue on enjoying this story! Thanks for the review!  
  
Autumngold: I guess I could, but then again I guess you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the review =D I tried putting a bit more Chloe/Lex in this chapter, you like? =)  
  
MuseLynae: =D! Is this fast enough for you? I won't be here for awhile though, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! Thank yous!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Wish

Rating: PG-13...that new rule has me scared oO

Pairing: Faint Chloe/Lex...which seems to be getting stronger with each passing chapter...

Notes: Heya Folks! Thank you soooo much for the reviews :hugs: 10 wow! Wasn't expecting so many! I have review thanks at the bottom, and I just want to say if you can bear with me for a bit with this chapter, since I took a vacation and lost my train of thought for this fic, I just hope it's just as exciting, intriguing, etc. So I'm sorry in advance if this chapter for whatever reason disappointed you, please let me know if I succeeded or not, would really help =D. And sorry for taking awhile to respond, I was working on a picture that I still haven't finished. Oh well, again thank you!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Smallville.

Author: Silent Train Conductor  
  
**Chapter 7**

"Whhaat?" Well actually the 'what' didn't come out that way, but it sure seemed like it for Lex. Lex couldn't even begin to know what to say next, so he merely repeated. "What?" Chloe raised her eyebrow at him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Had no idea you were so slow Lex, I said...Ka-lin Pete-r-son Ha-te—"  
  
"I know what you said." Murmered Lex in a bit of a huff. "The statement just surprised me, that's all."  
  
"Why is it so surprising? Most of the school hates Lana Lang. I mean I could go either way since I don't really know her. But after all, she is a human being. That's my argument and I am sticking to it." Chloe nodded, mostly to assure herself on her thoughts.  
  
"Why do they hate Lana?" Lex questioned, after all over the course of time he had grown a sort of affection for the girl. Chloe shrugged.  
  
"Why do people hate anyone? Well I know that Kal hates her because of the way he looks sick whenever she passes by, and not only then. But when other people talk about her, in front of him at least, he scrunches up his nose...which gives him a cute little face and..." Lex held up his hand in irritation.  
  
"Thank you Chloe, but can we get back on the subject?" Chloe cocked her head and gave him a smile, happy to see he got his jealousy stirring.  
  
"Sure, any way, I'm not really sure exactly why Kal hates Lana. And hey if you're so interested in him, have you ever considered talking to him? I mean, like I've said time and time again. All I know about Kal could fit on a sticky note", and she nodded towards the yellow pieces of paper in Lex's grasp. "And it did."  
  
"Actually Cl-Kal hating Lana took up a whole new one." And Lex held it up proudly so she could see.  
  
**_OOooOO  
_**  
"Ok, we're here." Chloe nodded towards the farmhouse up in front of them, a far way off indeed. Skinny cows could be seen grazing the grass that could be found, and the whole place seemed to radiate a feeling of dismal proportions. "Are you sure you want to do this today?"  
  
"Of course I am, from what you tell me, this is my only day off." Lex smirked as he got out of Chloe's truck, her argument being 'your car is too rich for my taste'. Chloe didn't smile back.  
  
"Listen Lex, I hear Mr. Peterson can get pretty scary, I hear the meteor shower did something to him and he's a bit off his rocker. I mean, who knows how Kal has survived him this long...but last year he shot at some kids who were trying to sell cookies. Cookies Lex!" Chloe shook her head and continued. "I mean, it was a good thing Kal was there to rush them over to the hospital, but still...the world is filled with irony. Poor Kal...worse yet, Mr. Peterson didn't even get fined, seeing at how he used the argument of 'I thought they weres robbers!' "  
  
Lex stopped in his stride to turn to face Chloe.  
  
"Are you telling me this Peterson fellow, has the signs of an abuser? And why is this being mentioned just now?" Lex cried growing angry on finding out that he could be causing his best friend more pain than he could imagine.  
  
"Because Lex, you knew." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows even further. "Mr. Peterson may be a scary guy to the world around him, but apparently he treats Kal like some sort of...human. No signs of abuse anywhere. What is so funny is why have you taken up an interest in Kal, you have never shown any interest in him before. Why now?"  
  
"Because, he-he saved my life."  
  
"Don't give me that Lex Luthor, do you think I'm stupid or something? We started this hunt before he even got close to saving your life." Not true where I come from, Lex mused inwardly with amusement.  
  
"You're right Chloe, I can't really explain why I am interested in finding Kal. It's more of a gut feeling I have on him, that's all. I mean, don't you think it is a bit odd on how he manages to come to the rescue when he is no where near your problem to start with?" Chloe nodded at his argument.  
  
"Fine then, were both a couple of dead cats." Chloe gave Lex a hesitant smile and that was when Lex realized something.  
  
"Come on Chloe, now that I know where it is, I'll come back later on my own."  
  
"What? Why? He saved my life too you know, and more times than yours may I add."  
  
"Chloe if what you say is true about Mr. Peterson, then I don't want you getting hurt just because I am the curious one."  
  
"Excuse me? Do you even know who you're talking to? Lex, come on it's me Chloe!" Chloe rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lips. "Look, we'll just sneak up to the farmhouse, see if we can somehow find Kal alone, and if he isn't we'll sneak back into my truck. Is that safe enough for you?" Chloe didn't even bother to hear Lex's response and already started 'sneaking' up to the farmhouse.  
  
"Chloe." Lex hissed, knowing he had already lost, and followed in her shadow. Chloe turned and pressed a finger to her lips as they approached the shabby looking farmhouse, and again Lex wondered why he didn't remember this farmhouse back in the real world. Lex still couldn't believe what was going on and on how he was still obsessed about Clark, even though his life was now perfect. He figured he just wanted to see if he could solve the mystery in this world, even if he could never do so in the other. Also, he scolded to himself, to make sure Clark was alright.  
  
"Look." Chloe whispered and motioned her eyes in the direction of the dirty window. Lex squinted and through the dirt and mildew, he could see a figure that was Clark sitting on a chair. Next to him Lex could see a tall, and burly looking man pacing, and muttering as he did so. Lex felt so odd about spying on other people, that is when they had a good chance on finding him out, he usually left this job for others, not for himself.  
  
"Let's go Chloe, seems that he isn't alone." Chloe gave Lex a piercing glare, and motioned for him to stay.  
  
"I can almost make out what he's saying..." It was then the windows shook with the booming voice that followed. "What the f--- I don't understand, is why you saved that son of a b---- 's Luthor's life! You know what he's done to me! You know how much I hate him! And when the chance finally comes for him to die, you save him! Can you be any more stupid!? Why did I even bother taking you in!! Why the hell—" The man's ranting stopped, and Lex could make out Clark staring right at him. "What? Who's out there?" Lex saw Clark quickly turn his eyes away from the window, and barely heard him mutter something.  
  
The man then started up again.  
  
"Don't give me that bull! What the hell did you just see!?" the man screamed at the top of his lungs. Lex looked to Chloe who seemed shaken up by the whole thing; Lex managed to give her a quick 'I told you so' look before he grabbed her arm and quickly dragged her back to the truck. Hoping, just hoping Clark would buy them some time.  
  
**_OOooOO_**  
  
Well, they managed to escape without a scratch. Chloe dropped Lex off at his house; his Porche parked neatly waiting for him. Lex stretched as he made his way inside, and to his horror he saw Clark sitting at the kitchen table, Martha fussing over him. Martha stopped and turned towards Lex as she heard the door close. For a minute it felt that he had just awakened from his dream, but it was then Martha spoke.  
  
"Oh honey! There you are! Kal came to talk to you." Martha smiled kindly at the boy, handing him some more of her fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Lex looked to Kal, and then to Martha.  
  
"Kal." He stated simply.  
  
"Lex." Kal nodded with a sly smile. Martha looked to them both and back to her cookies.  
  
"Well I better go to the store and get some milk." Martha commented grabbing her keys. "Can't have cookies without milk." She muttered as she closed the door behind her, knowingly leaving the awkwardness behind her.  
  
"Nice mother you've got there." Kal nodded towards the closed door. "Must feel lucky."  
  
"I do. I'm sorry I can't say the same about your father." Lex slipped in, and Kal quickly shot him a cold look but then softened with a chuckle.  
  
"No, I guess you can't." Kal raised his eyebrow, "But then how would you know?" Kal asked smiling, clearly having fun at Lex's expense. This felt extremely disturbing; usually Lex had Clark in this position of getting caught in lies. Lex knew what Clark was doing however and so he gave him the truth.  
  
"I heard him." Kal's smile grew even wider at the words, and shook his head.  
  
"Wow." He whispered, still smiling. "I didn't expect you to tell the truth, I knew the old Lex wouldn't have." Lex stiffened.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." With these words Kal burst out with a large chuckle.  
  
"Now that's more like the Lex we know, I wish I could say love, but I can't." Kal shrugged apologetically. "Now come on Lex, if that's your real name, what is as my 'father' puts it, the hell going on?" Kal asked his head cocked with his old look of confusion upon his face. There was an awful pause in which neither of them dared breathe in, until finally Lex spoke up.  
  
"I'm not so sure myself."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, I don't know. One minute I was outside looking up at the starts. The next I'm in the Kent's house!"  
  
"Could've had too much to drink on Friday evening."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you only spend the weekends with the Kents?"  
  
"Oh that, I guess I do." Kal nodded expecting his uncertainty. "But what I don't get is how you managed to figure out....whatever you figured out."  
  
"Figuring out you had too much to drink? I don't know it usual seems to be your problem, and so I thought...why not again?" Kal smiled, knowing he was annoying Lex to no end.  
  
"Clark." He said with an icy glower.  
  
"Clark?" Kal echoed. "Whoa...so what did this Clark guy do to you to make you stop drinking? Wait you don't mean..."  
  
"I didn't mean to say Clark, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone for a second." At Lex's words Kal frowned and looked to the floor.  
  
"You know something." Kal whispered, suddenly looking up at Lex's eyes, before looking down again. "I've never felt this to be my true life...whenever I get yelled at by that b-man, I know it wasn't my life. Not because I pity myself or anything like that, no. It's because I feel no anger towards him, and that because of that, I should be somewhere else. Better. I never held much hope in the human race, even if I am somewhat part of it. I have often wondered; what would I be doing with my better life? Not here in Smallville but out there somewhere? Would I be the same person? Would I continue out my hopeless quest to saving lives? I have often found myself dreaming, snatches of a life where I have yours. I am no longer Kalin Peterson, but Clark Kent, Clark Kent...I have no idea why... I am happy in that life time; does that make me weak I wonder? Wishing for something I can never get? Instead of living out my own life? Tell me Lex, what would you do if you where in my shoes?" Kal finally finished, not seeming to notice how much he had affected Lex. Who was also looking down at the floor.  
  
"Not saving lives, that's for sure." Lex said with a tight smile. "Now you tell me _Kal_, why do you save lives if you find the human race hopeless?" Lex saw for once Kalin Peterson's true smile, with his eyes sparkling in joy and wonder.  
  
"Because they don't."  
  
**_OOooOO_**

Reviewer Thanks!  
  
Knight/m: Oh I am glad and honored on how much you're enjoying this fic! I just hope after this chapter you continue to do so, I think I may have lost my pacing with this one, but how I hope I haven't Thank you again for put this on your favorites! Meep, hopefully Chapter 8 will be better...:hug:  
  
Ming1214: Well I put a bit more Chloe/Lex in this chapter and I hope it pleased ya. Thanks for your review!! :  
  
Campbti: Oh thank you for your review! And how I hope this chapter had some Chloe/Lex for you to enjoy. Again thank you!! :hug:   
  
autumngold : Oh yes I had a wonderful time at my vacation, I thank you! And I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, and I hope the update was worth the wait, how I hope =/ Thanks again :hug:  
  
Kortbone: Sorry I took so long, and sorry that I really haven't gone into explaining the whole Lana thing =/ I will though, just a bit more. Thank you for your review!!  
  
Aciel: As I've been saying, since it's been awhile I hope this chapter has kept up with its predecessors, and I again thank you for your kind words. :double hug:  
  
Buffiy18: I am glad you think so! I hope it continues to stay interesting! Thank you for your review!!!  
  
XMarisolX: Thank you kindly for the advie, I guess I did repeat my words often enough. And I am glad you have been enjoying the story, and I hope to go deeper into the Clark of this world next chapter. I have some 'splaing to do. Thank you again!  
  
Thanks to those who have kept up with this fic and waiting for me to update! Again my apologies for the long wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Wish

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Faint Chloe/Lex

**Notes:** Sorry you guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated, I'll admit my faith in this fic has dwindled, but I thank those who are still reading hugs Especially **Knight/m & AuroraKnight**! This fic is dedicated to them, for without them, I would have left a long time ago. Thank you too to all who reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't be shy to tell me what's wrong. Just not too harsh okis? I know Lex is beyond OOC so sorries about that hugs Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own Smallville.

**Author:** Silent Train Conductor

_OoOoOo_

**Chapter 8**

Lex peered at Clark, wondering briefly if he was pulling his leg. This was the first sign of humanity he had seen in Kal. Or was it another sarcastic quip? Kalin seemed to be staring off into space, the last comment he made making him think.

"They don't" he repeated softly. "They have hope of a better life, they feel that things can get better…well most do…" Lex saw a flicker of disgust pass through Kal's eyes.

"Lana?" Kal didn't look surprised at Lex's insight, and he nodded slowly.

"I have saved her many times from herself, through my pain to get to her. She wants to quit. She has a good life" Kal stressed, almost trying to reassure himself. "She has people around her, who care for her, love her. Want to help her, but she continues, continues to…" Kal made a slicing motion on his wrists and shook his head angrily.

"It's people like Lana that make me wonder if the race is worth it. Though…I cannot truly hate Lana I suppose…that would make me a real hypocrite wouldn't it?" Lex's mind was still reeling at the thought of Lana hurting herself like that, her being so strong in the other world; he almost didn't grasp the meaning that Clark had placed in front of him.

"You? _Why?_" Surprised at Lex's outburst, Kal smiled gently and continued in a soft voice.

"I'm sure we all have at one point….I read somewhere once, that "_Only in death, could I find my true happiness_". I often wonder if that's true…" Lex hated listening to this, for once he was happy, but two people he considered as friends were suffering. Why? Why must things always go wrong?

"Dammit Clark, I'm sorry…" Kal didn't miss the change in his name, but didn't press it. He watched Lex with mixed feelings, one side of him wanted to help him…comfort him; the other side felt fear and didn't trust him, knowing that he had to keep a sort of distance from him. It was odd, such conflict not being felt before. Kal's thoughts flashed towards memories of his other life for a brief second, and saw the man before him as a friend.

"Nothing to be sorry about Lex. My actions are my decisions, I could be different, if I truly wanted to, I suppose."

"Why aren't you?" Lex cried in desperation. "Why aren't you happy?" Kal could hear the anger in Lex's voice, as well as the guilt. This Lex always seemed to have guilt, hidden but still there. Kal shrugged, trying to make it seem unimportant.

"Sometimes…most of the time, I feel I have no right to be here. I never go through with it, because I know that it would be weak, and it would be stupid…people still need me."

"I must admit, I am still shocked…to think Lana…and you…"

"Lana began after her boyfriend left for the army…he was her only support, her anchor. After he left and got himself killed…well, Lana couldn't take it anymore. Too many people that she has loved have left her."

"So you don't hate her." Simple. Anything to grasp on to the past he once lived, maybe here with Lex's help…Lana and Clark could find each other…make this world perfect.

"No, as I said before. I could never hate her. Though I'm sure Chloe seems to think I do, as does the rest of the school."

"You know what Chloe told me? That you never talk, to anyone. All anyone ever hears from you is mumbles and grunts. Yet right now, you're babbling away." Lex smirked and looked Clark straight into his eyes. "Why?" Kal echoed Lex's smirk and slowly stood up, nodding towards the door.

"Well, Lex, since I found out that you're not from around…here. I see you as my escape from Smallville…maybe my dreams of becoming Clark Kent, coming true? Though, a great part of me does not trust you, but I tend to ignore that part. My days looking for someone to trust long gone."

Lex's mind agreed with Kal's statement, that was the main difference that Lex noted between Kal and Clark. Clark trusted everybody, Kal didn't trust anybody. As much as he loved Clark, it would do him well to become more like Kal…

"How do you know I'm not from around here? How can you tell?"

"I feel it more than anything, the other Lex always seemed to be my foil, suddenly that feeling is gone. You are the replacement, I feel more like you…than against you." Kal stopped, his face showing his thoughtfulness and confusion. "Perhaps, you can explain it better? Where have you come from?"

"Does it really matter Kal? I can't get you out of this life…no matter how much I want to, I don't even know how I got here…all I remember is some 10 year old asking me what I would wish for…"

"And you wished for this?" Kal let out a disbelieving chuckle. "This life? It's not as good as it seems…there are those who have been hurt by the meteor shower that occurred in this life…"

"The shower happened in my Smallville too…" Lex almost snickered at how he added "my", it may as well be his, or maybe it's always been Clark's? Then Lex noticed a flash of anger and mistrust flicker in Kal's eyes.

"So there is a Clark Kent. There is someone like him…in your world." Kal was lost in thought. Lex quickly pieced that Clark had something to do with the meteor shower, a fact he had always thought to have known. Maybe now, Kal was the key…maybe now Kal would tell him what he has always wanted to know.

"Kal, what do you mean?" Kal looked up sharply, his eyes blazing and full of accusation, and Lex knew that there would be no getting through to him. Clark's walls were up, Kal's stronger and more protected.

"I was Clark…I thought it was all a dream, a hope. I see now that it was a person I was, and never will be again." Kal shook his head angrily, "Why would you take what I had away? What did I do to you?" Lex opened his mouth, to try to explain that those were never his intentions. Puzzlement wrapped around Lex, puzzlement on how quickly Kal's moods changed. What had he said?

"I didn't do it to hurt you Cla—Kal. I did it for me, I needed…" Just at that moment the kitchen door opened and Martha came in back first.

"Got some milk…Oh hello Kal, didn't know you were still here…" Kal looked back and forth from Lex and Martha, hurt echoing past his eyes.

"It's all right, I was just leaving. Thank you for the cookies…" Kal nodded and weaved past Martha through the door. Lex just stood there watching Martha, at her questioning glance, he gave a small shrug. Then looked out the window, when had things gone so downhill?

OoOooO

**Reviewer Thanks:**

**Knight/m**: Thank you, for everything. I don't know how to thank you enough, thank you for sticking by this story, and therefore sticking by e hugs You guys are a much a part of this story as I am. Thank you )

**Kortbone**: Thank you, I'm sorry it took so long. I hope it's still a good read hug

**Ming1214**: Thank you! Sorry for the long time to update, and the short update, but I'm glad you were enjoying. I'll try to plug in some more Chloe/Lex in the next chappy.

**AuroraKnight**: Thank you for being here for this story from the beginning, and I hope you still are. Thank you so much HUG


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Wish

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Faint Chloe/Lex

**Notes:** Is it possible? An update :0? Yes, and after this, only one more chapter and the epilogue to go. Once again, dedicated to **Knightm** and **AuroraKnight**. Thank you both. It has been a year, more than one actually. And I am determined to get this story finished, and soon. Again, note, sorry for the OOC-ness and how this chappy may seemed rushed, but it's supposed to be. Really. It is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville

**Author: **Silent Train Conductor

**Chapter 9  
**

Lex was torn. What could he do to help Clark? Kal?

After Clark had left, Lex ran after him, but found that Clark was already gone. It was always the same. Just what were Clark's secrets? How could he go about life and help, without thinking about himself?

Didn't Clark need help too?

Would Lex be willing to sacrifice this new life, for his old one?

For Clark?

For Kal?

Lana?

Lex's mind flashed to the affectionate smile Martha gave him every time he walked into the room. He remembered the pride in Jonathan's eyes. He remembered Chloe's love in her tender touch as she gripped him tightly in the truck. Her thoughtful grin in reassurance, that they would find Clark.

He had, he remembered wishing that he would find him. He was now wishing he had never known of him.

Kal made his new life so much harder; he now felt he didn't deserve any of this, not while Kal was being hurt, and living in dreams. When those dreams were once reality.

"Hey Lex!" Lex stopped in his tracks, and turned to see Chloe running towards him. "Wait up!" Lex gave a lopsided grin, he had stopped hadn't he?

"Lex! Where have you been?" Chloe panted, reaching for her side as she slowed to a trot. Lex shrugged.

"Just walking, thinking."

"Yea? Hurt much?" Lex ignored the bait and turned back to the path he was walking on before.

"Lex? Are you ok?" Could he leave this concern for his well-being? This stirring in his heart? How could he leave this love?

He couldn't, he just couldn't…it wouldn't be right….it wouldn't be…

"Chloe" Lex whispered, choking on whatever words were about to spill from his lips. "I..I can't…I…mean thank you." Kal, His mind screamed, the words echoing. What about him?

"Your…welcome…? Lex? Are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm fi-" He broke off, clutching Chloe by the shoulder. "Do you see that little girl?"

"Wha-?" Lex's grips tightened.

"Do you see her?"

"Ya Lex-ow, would you let go?" Lex let go absently and in two strides was by the little girl picking flowers sadly.

"You." Lex spat out. "You, why? Why did you do this?" The girl turned slowly around, fearful tears streaming down her face.

"I just wanted to help…I asked you…I asked you…."

"Lex!" Chloe called from behind. Lex didn't bother to turn around, but the kid sniffled as she glanced from the green earth to the form of Chloe running towards them.

"I'm sorry. I just gave you what you wished for…I'm sorry…" Chloe was now standing next to Lex, a question lying in her arched eyebrows.

"Aw, Lex…what did you say to make the little girl cry? Hey sweetie, it's ok…my friend is just a little jumpy today."

"It's all right" a sniffle "I deserve it…I can't make any wish come true right! I just want to make people happy! It never works. Never" A wail and the girl, still sitting on the ground nuzzled her face into Chloe's knees.

Chloe shot a glare at Lex, who didn't notice, his anger still focused on the girl. Not once thinking, that perhaps it was his fault…perhaps…

And an idea. Kal…this little girl…could give Kal whatever made him happy. Perhaps he could still live in this universe. After all, aside from Kal, he pretty much was happy in this life. Lex took a quick glance towards Chloe, who was giving the girl affectionate pats and soothing words.

It would work, it should work. Lex was desperate.

It had to work.

ooOOoo

"Tell me again why we're going to Mr Peterson's farm again?"

"This little girl…"

"My name is Sarah Olding…"

"This little girl is the key to what will make Clark…"

"Kal" Sarah whispered, wincing at Lex's mistake.

"Kal, happy."

"Uh right, Lex mind dropping me off here?" Chloe joked, but Lex skidded to the right, and did what he was asked.

"Lex I was just kid-"

"Listen Chloe, I care for you and all that, but I need you to stay here. I have some stuff to settle. So just stay here, I'll explain later."

And a puzzled Chloe was left in a swirling mist of dust, with Sarah waving good-bye from the speeding Porsche.

ooOOoo

"You know how I got my powers?" Lex didn't answer, he was too focused on getting to his destination, images and thoughts were bursting through his mind, and nothing was slow anymore...

"I was sitting, watching the shooting stars with my family...and we fell asleep underneath them…we were camping. Next morning I wake up and the shooting stars, aren't stars anymore…they're rocks…and they were coming towards us…I remember wishing I wouldn't die…and I didn't." Nothing came from her audience, not like she expected he would say anything. Nobody cared for her really.

All they cared were for her wishes, and even then…when granted…they hated her.

"I didn't but my family did…Daddy…Mommy…Rex…" Her eyes grew moist as she remembered her loved ones, one by one, she missed her doggie too.

"Then I remember waking up and this doctor wishing he could he go home, he needed to check on his wife. And I thought that he deserved it, and so I granted his wish and he went home, only to find it in ruins…and her wife already in the hospital, dead. She died in his hospital while he went home trying to check on her."

"See? I keep warning everyone it's like Poe's story The Monkey's Paw. Ever read it? See, if you had….you would know. Or how about, be careful what you wish for?"

The silence continued.

"No? See? Can't you see? Wishes aren't made to be granted…they aren't, are you listening? Nothing good comes from wishes…I'll tell you what you need to wish for, I-"

And the car stopped, forcefully, and the girl was cut off with an "oof"

"Come on, hurry up, get out. You need to grant Kal his wish, please, just give him what he wants."

And Sarah shook her head, wondering why people didn't just listen to her.

She was sure life would be better for all of them if they did.

ooOOoo

Lex was pounding on the door with his fist, shouting out.

"Kal? Mr. Peterson? Hello?" Sarah stood some steps far off, wondering if it really was just 15 minutes ago that she was picking flowers for her mother's grave? Was it really that short a time ago?

Funny how time treated her, she hadn't aged in those 15 years. Hadn't grown an inch, and she knew she didn't wish for that.

She hated being short.

And little. No one listened to her when she was little; they just patted her on the head and walked off. Like this man here, thinking he could make things right.

He couldn't. It would all end in despair, somehow.

And she would be blamed.

Sarah sighed and squatted, continuing to pick some flowers.

ooOOoo

Finally! Kal poked his head through the door.

"Lex?" A genuine look of surprise came across his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Mind if my friend and I come in?" The girl turned at the mention of friend, waved to Kal, and continued on her mission.

"Actually, now isn't a good time…" A shout and a yell, from behind.

"Who is it? Did you say Lex? As in Lex Luthor? Out of my way kid." A small fraggly man popped into the doorway, and Kal was cast aside.

"Listen Mr. Luthor, I know how much you enjoy barging in and accusing me of this, and accusing me of that, but I'll have you know I am an honest man, and-" Lex quickly broke him off, placing his hand on top of his pointing finger.

"I know Mr. Peterson, I realize that now, and as my apologies….I have decided to give you this brand new Porsche." Lex slapped him on the back, smirking. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Peterson, dumbfounded allowed a smile spread across his face and ran off to see his new car. He looked at it with admiration, not his style, but it could perhaps go for something nice in the market…

As Mr Peterson drooled over his new acquisition, Lex dragged Sarah into the house, where Kal sat on the couch, looking through the window.

"Why are you here Lex?"

"Listen, Kal, remember that 10 year old kid I mentioned?"

"I'm 25" Sarah piped up, but as always she was ignored.

"What does this have to do with anything? Lex, soon Fred will be back in the house, and even though you gave him a nice car, I don't think he would like you being in here ver-" And he broke off, closing his eyes and taking in deep gulps of air.

"Kal? What's wrong? Kal!"

"Wow, the rock is glowing…haven't ever seen anything like it." Sarah had found a small lead box, and curious being that she is, opened it without a second thought. Noting the scene before her, she quickly closed the box, and went towards Kal and Lex.

"You ok? Want me to call someone?" she questioned, genuine concern lining across her brows, she felt a deep affection for this man, Kal. Somehow, and she had no idea why.

With the box now closed, Kal managed to calm down his body, and he managed to respond.

"Fine, I'm fine, it was nothing, a small asthma attack. It was nothing." Since when did Clark have asthma? Oh right, this was Kal…still…

"Listen Kal, this little girl here, can grant you whatever you want. Kal please, I know you're wondering why, but I want you to be happy…" He realized how those words weren't the truth, at least not completely, sure he wanted Kal to be happy, but not for Kal, he wanted Kal to be happy for Lex.

If that made any sense. He didn't care for Kal all that much, did he? He just wanted this gloomy reminder of what he had done out of the way…No! He cared for Kal! He cared for _Clark_. There was a difference.

Was there? Hadn't they both saved his life?

"She can make you happy, Kal…" he interrupted himself, vanishing all those thoughts and more.

"What do you mean?"

"Please. Kal, listen, she can make your wishes come true…you were wondering how I got here right?" A slow nod.

"She brought me here!" Sarah gulped bashfully, and decided her feet were very interesting at the moment.

"This was my wish, and she granted it! Remember? I told you I wished for this, just try it…I am sure she can make you happy."

"Listen, take your jokes and get out of here, I don't have time for this."

"Just try it Clark!" The name came out, both men stood shocked over the name. "Clark, that' right, you were right…I took your life. Clark. Wish for happiness, wish for your dream…" A thoughtful silence settled over the room, quite peaceful. If one just stepped into the room, they would be able to feel something big was happening.

Slowly, Kal knelt down in front of Sarah.

"I wish for-" a tear escaped from his eye "for happiness. I wish for happiness." Sarah then knelt towards him, trembling, and kissed him on the forehead.

And Kal grinned.

**-Review Thanks-**

**Knightm: **Back and gone? Hmm :chuckles: Thank you sooo much! Yes, what ifs are always fun, and wishes are commonly written out and interesting to think about. Hopefully this story shall end in two more chapters. Hope to see you at the end :HUG:

**Cqmpbti: **Thank you for your review! And we shall see what Lex decides in the next chapter, if it is even his decision to make. :huggles: Thanks for the review!

**AuroraKnight: **Thank you! Your input means so much, I am so glad you like, and I hope you still do. :hug: Again many, many thanks.

**KortBone: **Yeeess…back, now for sure. Only two more chappies ;D And quick updates, so hope you enjoy :HUG: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Teri: **Yay! Glad you enjoyed, we shall see how things go for Lex and Kal in the next chappy ;D! Thank you for your review! It means a lot!

I don't know if you guys are still out there, but thank you in any case! Thank you all :HUG:


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Wish

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Faint Chloe/Lex

**Notes: **Weeelp. I am sorry to those disappointed in this chappy. I kinda like it. But I know many prolly won't, I would really like to hear your thoughts. It really means a lot, good or bad. Just no flames that leave me wondering on exactly what I did wrong. Thanks to all reviewers and readers hugs Thanks are at the bottom. Eppy still to go!

**Disclaimer: **Me not own Smallville. Tis prolly fer the best.

**Author: **Silent Train Conductor

**Chapter 10 **

There was a bright flash that engulfed the room, and Lex had to squint for a half a second, when he could finally open his eyes again.

Distantly he heard Sarah's voice, a murmur and with each word growing louder and louder.

"oh God, oh God..Oh God! He's…oh God…" There was Kal on the floor, slumped, limp…with a smile on his face.

"He's dead!" Sarah shrieked. "Dead! How...? Why? Oh I knew it! Oh God! Oh God!" Sarah gulped for air, and Lex shoved her aside as he went to Kal's side. He couldn't be dead. Clark didn't die. He couldn't…could he…?

He checked for a pulse. Nothing. He must've missed it. Again. He waited. Nothing.

Again. Damn. Again.

Nothing.

Lex spun around and hissed at Sarah.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" she squeaked. "I just granted him his wish!"

"I'm sure his wish was to be happy…not de-" Suddenly Lex paused, and his mind echoed one phrase….a phrase Kal had entrusted him with…

"_Only in death, could I find my true happiness_".

No. How could Kal believe that? How? Lex racked his brain…remembering how Kal spoke of wanting to end it before, never did because it seemed weak…he had lives to save after all…

But even then he wasn't happy with his life. Maybe he felt that…

What…Lex was close he knew it. Why would Kal do this?

"I warned you! Didn't I warn you? Nothing good comes from wishes!" Sarah spat, not wanting to take this curse of hers any longer, tired of nobody listening to her.

"Everyone thinks life would be so easy if they could get their wishes, simple ones…I wish I had 20 dollars to get that new CD player. Simple as that hmm? But then life is never simple." Sarah paced, not noticing Mr. Peterson's entrance behind her.

"Wishes are detours in life, when granted. And detours in life never end well. Kal ended it! With wishes hope ends, don't you see? With wishes, people think they can get whatever they want, and so hoping for little things…things that once kept a person going…is gone. Can't you see?"

"With the chance of a wish, whatever hopes he…" Sarah indicated towards the lifeless figure of Kal, and beside him was a shocked Mr Peterson. "…might have had, was lost."

Mr. Peterson then looked up, anger and madness flashing in his eyes.

"How did you kill him? How did you kill him? Why?" The utter look of defeat on Mr Peterson's face, left Lex wondering as he ran out of the room, with little Sarah behind him.

Lex bowed his head as he heard the angry sobs and the gunfire. Just what was Mr Peterson's role in Kal's life? Exactly where had he come from. And Kal? Clark? It was too…too…

Confusing.

Chloe. He had to find Chloe.

He had nothing in his manor, and at the Kent's…they would be worried about him and his state of mind. They wouldn't be sobbing over Clark. Because he wasn't Clark. But he should be! But he was dead. And….and…

Chloe would help.

oOoOo

"Lex? What are you-Lex are you all right?" Lex hardly noticed his battered state; he just knew he had been running for hours on. Trying to focus. Trying to see what would be the smart, rational thing to do.

"Chloe…I…" Lex looked to Chloe, the only person who seemed to keep the same personality, except of course…that Chloe loved Clark. There. Here, she loved him.

It was a matter of choosing.

Could he live in this life, knowing he had some part, if not all, the part in Kal's death? But at the same time, have so many people who cared for him. Not his money or power, no sins of the father. Just Lex.

"Chloe…Kal…He's…"

"Kal? What, is he ok?" Worry started to settle into her eyes, the same fear Lex had felt went Kal had suddenly gone limp, and he knew what would come next. Disbelief.

"He's dead, Chloe…I-I…" I killed him. And didn't he? He thought about Sarah's words. He tried to change this life into making it perfect. When no matter what, life wouldn't be.

"Dead?" Tears started to stream down her face. "How can he be dead?" she croaked. She hardly knew Kal, but she did know he was one who cared for others, and saved anybody whenever he could. He was the person who had saved her more times than she could count, more chances in life than any normal person could have.

Sobbing she wrapped her arms around Lex, and the two held onto each other tightly. Both mourning the loss of a friend. One mourning the loss of a glorious life.

He knew what he had to do, the gentle footsteps that came up from behind him, reassured his decision. Painfully and regretfully he let Chloe go, who stood wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Chloe, I love you." Chloe stood in shock, biting her lip. What should've been a glorious moment, stood in sadness. There was no happiness in the confession. Both knew it for a fact. That somehow. It was a goodbye.

Lex turned around to face Sarah, who was breathing deeply from the run. She had no where else to go after all.

"Sarah, one last wish. Please. One last wish." Sarah nodded, she knew it was coming after all…and what could she do? Just accept it. One last time.

Lex knelt down, as Kal had done before, and closed his eyes.

"I wish that I never made my original wish, and that you shall never grant another wish in your life." Nothing came, no kiss on the forehead. Lex opened his eyes wearily and the little girl in front of him stood thinking, smiling at him sadly.

"Then this is goodbye." And she kissed him, quickly, before she regretted her decision.

And all went black.

**oOoOo**

_Hmm…well, well, anyone expecting that? I sure wasn't ! Eppy to go, and then this fic is done. I am pretty sure I tied all the ends, but if I left something out, please let me know. I would also love to know how this chapter left yous guys._

Review thanks!

**Teri:** Thank you so much! I am truly glad you enjoyed, and hopefully I didn't ruin the story with this chappy :huggles: Thank you so much!

**Veronica:** Well, he's not insanely happy…:cough: I'm glad you love(d?) this story. I hope you stick around to the epilogue. :hugs: Thank you so much for your review.

**Knightm:** A Special thanks and a gigantic hug for you :HUG: Lookit! I updated quickly! Wowsers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it made sense. Thank you so much for reading this far :Huggles: And you were so right in yer review, definitely a part of the message of the story. _THANK YOU!_


	11. Epilogue

_Finally done! Oh my goodness O! Thank you all! More thanks yous at the end :hugs: _

**Epilogue**

The gray tombstones rose above the ground, sometimes just stone slabs, or sometimes angelic figures that swept their arms straight into the heavens.

Lex was focused on one.

_Sarah Olding. _

Odd, Lex wasn't expecting this fate for the child. It was funny how much that simple wish affected almost everyone around him, was he that important?

How was it, that in this world, Mr. Peterson died in the meteor shower…and in the other, he didn't?

How did his simple wish cause so many deaths?

Of course it happened weeks ago, and Lex had decided it had all been an elaborate dream, a creation of his own imagination.

But still, it kept nagging him. Until finally he remembered some names, such as Sarah Olding…and he had found her.

She was ten. Her parent's tombstones are surrounding her; at least she's with her family.

Lex mentally winced at that. He had felt so good back there. It felt so good to be loved, true love…unconditional. There were no standards set for him; he could be as he pleased…

And money wasn't an issue, as everyone proved…and how love…

All kinds. They were all there. Maybe eventually, there would have been something serious between him and Chloe. Maybe.

"Lex?" A tentative whisper filled the silence. "What are doing here?"

Lex calmly glanced towards the voice. Clark. Kal. His best friend, right? That was why he sacrificed it all, right? Clark's fault. He had lost all that love, all that joy…he would never feel it again. Because that love and joy was Clark's.

"Just visiting. You?" Clark stepped up next to him.

"The same…there's…there's always a lot of deaths in Smallville." Clark nodded to the tombstone Lex was facing. "Did you know her? When you were younger?"

"Nah, not really." Clark gulped as he read the year.

"The year of the meteor shower…" The farm boy then turned sharply at Lex who began murmuring softly.

"A lot of lives were ruined thanks to that shower." A silence entered that was only filled with the silent rustling of heartfelt flowers placed at graves.

"Do you…do you wish it never happened?" Lex titled his head thoughtfully towards Clark, who looked very eager to hear his answer. Just how did this man fit into everything? Clark, you have secrets, secrets…and I'll find out what they are, I can't handle secrets…

"No. As I learned nothing good comes from wishing." Just shattered hopes, your own selfish pleasure being answered, completely ignoring those around you.

"Right." Clark agreed. "You can't change the past…no matter how much you want to…even if you did, who knows what would happen?" Again Lex thought of his words, it was common sense, really, but where hadn't one wished something had been different?

And when had one thought that one thing could create so much chaos?

"What keeps you going Clark?" He questioned with a sigh. He knew what it took to keep Lex going, business, he had no love, so at least he could immerse himself in business. Soon get enough power to…to do what? Find the thing that kept him going.

"Wha-? Are you all right Lex? Something wrong?" Concern was etched into his blue eyes.

"I'm fine Clark. Just curious." Lex smirked.

"Oh. Well, then I guess…hope." Not surprising.

"Hope in what?" Again Clark seemed to study his friend with concern, his gaze so strong that Lex focused on the grave before him.

"Life. People. There has to be good in everyone…I mean look at you, you're not the bad guy everyone seems to think you are." Lex inwardly snorted, how was it that Clark managed to keep him level? Was his friendship so strong? Was Clark's friendship keeping his evil urges at bay?

"Tell me Clark, what do you think of this quote _'Only in death, could I find my true happiness?'_"

"Lex? You sure you're all right? You don't need…"

"Clark!" Biting laughter came from his lips "I'm only curious."

"I think it's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. How can somebody think dying is better than life?"

There was a flash, a flash of pain, a flash of a dead Clark lying at Lex's feet. His eyes closed in bliss, a smile upon his face. Lex had no idea what caused him to do it, but he reached over and embraced Clark tightly in a hug.

"You have no idea. How much that means to me." Lex quickly let go, and found himself facing Clark, who had an amused smile playing across his lips.

"I guess I don't. How about coming over? We can take your car…it's Dad's birthday, lots of cake." Briefly Lex wondered what Clark was doing here, but his eyes were already closed off on that subject.

Should he go? Can he be saved? Can he still feel some of that love? Or will bitterness sweep his heart?

"I think I'll head home, it's late. I'll drop you off if you like." Clark's eyes lowered, not wanting Lex to spend the night alone, something was picking at him that Lex needed company.

"Sure."

So together, they headed out of the graveyard into the car waiting for them, and Clark couldn't help planning how to get Lex out to join them in a little festivity.

After all, it seemed like he needed a little family tonight.

**The End. **

_Reviewer thanks! _

_Teri: I hope this ending was all right, I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :hugs tightly: Thanks for reading! _

_Knightm: Am so very glad you got the message of the story, there are various hidden ones, ones that I know, but I can't really tie together that well. Lol. THANK YOU so much for reading and being here for the entire story, I cannot thank you enough :HUG: _

_Kit Merlot: I am glad you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading:hug:_

_Veronica: Well, that was the end, hope you liked. Thanks so much for enjoying and reading, it means a lot :heart and hugs:_

_Buffiy18: Yes, I almost nearly left it, but luckily there were still some to egg me on. Thanks so much. I hpe you enjoyed the final instalment of the story. _

_Thanks to all those who read till the end! Much love and hearts to you all! _


End file.
